In this project, we will use functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI), intracranial event-related potentials[unreadable] (ERPs), and behavioral performance to investigate the interplay of affective and executive control processes[unreadable] and the brain systems that mediate their interactions. This new project reflects a synthesis of research[unreadable] themes developed in Projects 3 and 4 or the current grant period. It is stimulated by our observation that[unreadable] task-irrelevant stimuli that evoke emotional responses strongly activate brain structures comprising a ventral[unreadable] affective processing system (VAPS) and evoke a relative deactivation of brain structures comprising a dorsal[unreadable] executive control system (DECS). This relative deactivation of DECS and, in particular, dorsolateral[unreadable] prefrontal cortex (dIPFC) is associated with poor working memory performance. Our goal is to identify brain[unreadable] systems that interact to enhance or impede task performance by varying the degree to which the subject's[unreadable] primary task depends upon executive function and the DECS; by varying the valence and arousal properties[unreadable] of task-irrelevant distracters; by varying the current focus of attention; and by varying baseline levels of[unreadable] arousal, emotion and/or stress. There are three specific aims:[unreadable] Specific Aim 1 will determine (a) whether the degree of phasic dIPFC activation evoked by critical task[unreadable] events influences task disruption induced by emotional distracters and (b) whether the tonic state of[unreadable] activation influences the degree to which dorsolateral prefrontal cortex (dIPFC) shows relative deactivation[unreadable] by emotional distracters. Specific Aim 2 will investigate whether the VAPS can be activated by manipulating[unreadable] the "mental workload" of a cognitive task, and whether workload induced activation of this system can itself[unreadable] evoke a relative deactivation of dIPFC and other components of the DECS leading to poor task performance.[unreadable] The effect of noise stressors upon the engagement of DECS by working memory tasks will also be[unreadable] investigated in this Aim. Specific Aim 3 will investigate whether the VAPS is automatically activated by[unreadable] emotional distracters, or whether activation is limited by concurrent attentional demands.[unreadable] Changes in affect and emotional regulation are frequent and debilitating aspects of neurological disorders[unreadable] such as stroke, Parkinson's disease, ALS, and Alzheimer's disease. An understanding of how affective[unreadable] processing influences executive control will provide new insights into remediatory approaches toward these[unreadable] disorders and into the functioning of the normal human brain.